Intangible
by Straw Heart
Summary: No diré que es físico, tangible, pero estoy segura que muero por ti, mientras mueres por mí.
1. Libro de la exitosa perdición

Dejare esta historia nueva por aquí, espero les agrade. Aunque no estoy muy segura del titulo, me gusta y pienso que es raro. Tal vez lo cambie cuando se me ocurra otro, sin embargo.

.

**Summary:** No diré que es físico, tangible, pero estoy segura que muero por ti. Mientras tú mueres por mí.

**Parejas:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Advertencias:** Ehhh, OOC. Lenguaje obsceno.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M**_a_****D3 **_b_**Y_m_**E ç

**.**

**Intangible**

**1. Libro de la exitosa perdición**

.

— Oh, _mierda_ — fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Estaba jodida.

Inmediatamente Lucy se paralizo, sus ojos muy abiertos y su garganta repentinamente reseca. Supo que no debió haber abierto esa puerta. NUNCA. Lo supo al ver el libro que Natsu —un muy serio y alterado Natsu, cabe destacar— sostenía en su mano. Ella conocía perfectamente ese libro, cada coma y cada punto, así como cada letra, porque ella orgullosamente lo había escrito. Y oh, cruel ironía que su mayor éxito significaba ahora su peor fracaso. Aunque siendo honesta, ella siempre fue consciente que sería así, pero esperaba al menos tener un poco más de tiempo antes de que sucediera lo inevitable.

El corazón de la rubia parecía estarse estrangulando en su pecho, o algo terriblemente similar, mientras un segundo pensamiento corría en su cabeza. Algo que era muy similar a: '_¿Qué hay de mi sexto sentido femenino? ¿Por qué no funciono para advertirme? ¡Carajo!_' solo que con menos orden y sentido, porque bueno, se encontraba alterada y por ello no pensaba muy claramente.

El tiempo pasó y no supo cómo, pero obtuvo el valor para mirar a Natsu a los ojos, y cuando su mirada subió a la verde de su mejor amigo, dejo de pensar balbuceos de maldiciones contra sus ausentes poderes de premonición para centrarse en su mala suerte. '_Lucky Lucy mi bonito trasero_'

Estaba realmente, realmente jodida.

La boca de Natsu se abrió y el corazón de Lucy comenzó a latir con demasiada fuerza, su mente quedando repentinamente en blanco por el pánico y la ansiedad.

— Lucy… — él comenzó.

Un único pensamiento coherente finalmente se formo en respuesta a su voz pronunciando su nombre. '_¡CORRE!_'

Y el cuerpo de Lucy actuó en consecuencia a la orden.

Dio un empujón a la puerta con fuerza por reflejo, con la intención de cerrarla antes de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo al interior de su departamento; Natsu, por supuesto, reacciono mucho antes de que la puerta se cerrara y se metió detrás de ella, alcanzándola en unos muy patéticos 2 segundos. Natsu trato de sujetarla, pero Lucy tenía buenos reflejos también cuando la situación lo ameritaba, por lo que alcanzo a esquivar a duras penas la mano que se estiraba para tomarle el brazo, los dedos solo rozando su piel.

— ¡Mierda, Lucy!

La aludida solo corrió más fuerte para pasarle un poco más de ventaja. Rápidamente llegaron hasta la sala y Lucy se las arreglo para quedar en el extremo contrario, poniendo tanto espacio y obstáculos entre ellos como fuera posible.

Por encima de los sillones y la mesa del café llena de libros que estaba justo en el centro de la sala, pupilas verde oliva y marrones se encontraron. Natsu gruño. Los ojos se Lucy se abrieron como platos.

— Ven aquí.

Ni loca.

— Ni loca — soltó en voz alta.

Natsu alzo una ceja, un repentino y peligroso brillo de diversión en sus ojos — No me hagas ir por ti, Luce, porque lo hare y no va a gustarte.

— ¿Es una amenaza?

— No, es un aviso.

Lucy frunció el ceño, sus dedos sujetando con fuerza el respaldo del sillón detrás del cual se protegía.

— Como si fuera a dejar que me atrapes.

Sin previo aviso, él se movió rápidamente hacia la izquierda y ella reacciono moviéndose a la derecha.

— No lo hagas más difícil para ti, Luce, sabes que te atrapare — Una sonrisa peligrosa que era demasiado ardiente curvo los labios de Natsu y Lucy maldijo su corazón por hacer esa cosa extraña que era como un salto en su pecho en respuesta — Yo siempre te atrapo.

Otro movimiento, ahora a la derecha.

Lucy le dedico una mirada irritada, moviéndose de nuevo al lado contrario que él.

— Cretino.

Pero era cierto, y ambos lo sabían perfectamente. Buscando una solución, los ojos de la chica volaron levemente al teléfono que estaba a su lado y Natsu gruño su nombre como advertencia.

— _Luce_.

Ella se sintió estremecer y dio un paso hacia el teléfono, mirándolo hacer lo mismo — Si no sales de aquí llamare a la policía — amenazo.

Natsu soltó un bufido burlón, sus ojos siguiendo muy cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos — _Yo_ soy bombero.

— ¡Dije policía, no bomberos! Además, solo eres un voluntario.

— ¿Y? Los bomberos y los policías nos llevamos, ambos vigilamos por el bienestar público.

— ¿Parece que me importa? ¡Sal de mi casa o realmente llamare a tus presuntos "amigos"!

— Oh no, tú y yo tenemos una seria conversación pendiente.

Lucy miro desesperadamente el teléfono.

Natsu entrecerró sus ojos.

— No te atrevas.

Se miraron unos segundos y Lucy finalmente se arrojo por el teléfono. Natsu soltó una palabra muy colorida que habría ganado un severo castigo de Erza y, apoyando la mano en el respaldo del sillón, salto el mueble y aterrizo en la mesita de centro, donde se impulso en ella para saltar al otro sillón, tirando varios de los libros por todo el suelo alfombrado de la sala en el proceso.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de par en par, de nuevo, al verlo llegar a ella cuando su mano apenas estaba sobre el aparato, y mascullando ella misma una maldición que juraba había aprendido de él —¡Ella NO decía malas palabras, joder!— soltó el teléfono y se apresuro a correr al otro lado, donde antes estaba Natsu.

Él soltó una risita entre dientes, mirándola de manera depredadora. Sin decir una palabra, desconecto el cable del teléfono.

— Tienes que estar bromeando — Lucy soltó, sintiendo como la molestia le ganaba al pánico — ¡Esto es un secuestro!

— ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Tú y yo hablaremos sobre lo que está en estos libros, así tenga que atarte a la cama para que no puedas huir!

Lucy pensó que se había sonrojado ante el doble significado que podía tener su amenaza, pero se las arreglo para verse ofendida — ¡Na—Natsu!

Él esbozo una sonrisa burlona mirándose satisfecho consigo mismo, y la chica estuvo segura que si, se había sonrojado, y Natsu lo había hecho con toda la intención. Ese cretino pervertido.

— Claro que si no te parece puedo atarte a cualquier otro lugar… — movió las cejas de manera sugerente.

— Oh, cállate — Lucy frunció el ceño, señalando a la puerta — Vete, no tengo nada de lo que hablar contigo. No ahora, no nunca.

Toda la diversión pareció esfumarse del rostro de Natsu ante su reticencia de nuevo, sus facciones volviéndose serias como cuando había llamado a su puerta, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella con un brillo de exasperación. Oh, maravilloso, que él fuera el frustrado por una vez.

— _Lucy_…

Lucy se estremeció ante su voz ronca y con una nota de amenaza. '_Maldito bipolar_' Sintió que algo se apretaba en su estomago, y muy a su pesar no pudo evitar pensar lo jodidamente atractivo que se veía cuando ponía esa expresión. En serio lo tenía mal. Tenía que conseguir sacarlo de allí o salir ella inmediatamente.

Se paso la lengua por los labios rápidamente de manera nerviosa, tratando de pensar en alguna solución, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Su talón choco contra algo y dio un rápido vistazo para encontrar uno de sus libros favoritos en el suelo, seguramente tirado cuando Natsu había subido en su mesa de centro. De hecho, toda su sala estaba desordenada ahora. Volviendo su atención a Natsu, se percato de como sus dedos apretaban con fuerza el respaldo de su sillón, como si estuviera tratando de contenerse, probablemente para no echársele encima de nuevo.

— ¡N—No! No vamos a tener esa conversación.

— Y una mierda que no lo haremos. ¿Piensas que solo voy a dejarlo estar?

— Eso esperaba. Eso he esperado estos 9 años — soltó patéticamente, mirándolo con suplica y frustración — En realidad, no entiendo porque no puedes dejarlo estar. No es algo serio, en serio, válgame la redundancia. Solo es — las palabras seguían corriendo apresuradamente de su boca, y se pregunto si siquiera tenían sentido — No necesitas cuestionarlo, o hacer algo sobre ello. _No importa_. ¡Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, cuestionándome sobre ello! ¡Así que solo vete y olvidemos que he estado enamorada de ti durante todo este tiempo!

La escritora rubia supo casi inmediatamente que no debía haber dicho todo eso. Cuando vio la expresión atónita en el rostro de su mejor amigo, solo lo confirmo.

Natsu la miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos y su boca levemente entreabierta, y Lucy probablemente se habría reído de su expresión si fuera una situación diferente; estuvo segura que él no se hubiera esperado que ella realmente fuera a confirmarle que tenía sentimientos por él.

Oh, mierda. La realización la azoto con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de tirarla de rodillas '_Lo arruine, realmente lo arruine_'. La relación más importante en su vida, su única ancla y cosa segura, y acababa de arruinarlo. Natsu era tan importante para ella, y ella solo acababa de joderlo todo con él. Porque sabía perfectamente que él no la veía de ese modo, él nunca la vería de ese modo, solo podían ser amigos, ¿Pero como seria eso ahora, si acababa de confesársele?

Natsu seguía sin decir nada, mirándola todavía como si fuera un fantasma, y por alguna razón eso era más terrible que otra cosa.

Algo pareció quebrarse en su pecho y Lucy estuvo segura que nunca se había sentido tan desesperada como en ese momento, o tan sola y desolada. Sus ojos amenazaron con llenarse de lágrimas y nuevamente un paso hacia atrás por reflejo, tratando de alejarse de él y de toda esa maldita situación.

— Lucy…

No lo dejo terminar o siquiera formular algo, Lucy solo se dio media vuelta y otra vez salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, en esta ocasión hacia la puerta. Lo escucho maldecir y correr detrás de ella nuevamente, por lo que no estuvo sorprendida que cuando apenas llegaba a la puerta, él ya estaba encima de ella.

Literalmente.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar. Natsu, sin previo aviso, se tiro sobre ella y prácticamente la tacleo, tirándola al suelo y quedando encima de ella. Hubo un momento en el que Lucy se sintió entrar en pánico, pero entonces un inesperado dolor en su cabeza atrajo su atención.

Súbitamente, el mundo había comenzado a oscurecerse ante ella y Lucy acepto con gusto que la dulce inconsciencia se la llevara lejos. Su último miserable pensamiento fue como había perdido esos 9 años y a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

.

* * *

.

Dicen que los escritores tienden a proyectarse en la vida de sus personajes, que viven a través de ellos lo que no pueden vivir en su vida real. Un escape en un mundo que les pertenece a ellos, y quizá sea cierto. En realidad, lo más probable es que sea cierto, ya sea de manera consciente o inconsciente. Lucy quería pensar que era un cliché y que en realidad no era así, pero tampoco podía engañarse a sí misma.

Principalmente porque ella sabía que en cierto modo se proyectaba en la vida de Aurora, la pobre chica que protagonizaba de su más reciente historia.

Actualmente, Aurora acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Tom, el cretino de su antiguo mejor amigo de la infancia, que la había "abandonado" cuando entraban la secundaria y ahora que terminaba el bachillerato había vuelto a su vida. Aurora y Tom se peleaban constantemente y tenían momentos emotivos cada veintena de páginas, pero el chico era ridículamente atractivo y tenía unos calculados momentos —por Lucy— de miel, lo que explicaba que Aurora soportara sus discusiones sin sentido y la actitud de chico malo que había desarrollado su antiguo amigo.

La trama en si era un cliché, pero Lucy tenía 17 años y fantaseaba con un amor como el que sentían sus personajes, así que en realidad no esperaba publicarla. Claro que no se quejaría si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, aunque era realista.

También, como toda buena escritora, Lucy se veía atacada por momentos de inspiración en los momentos más inesperados e impensables. Como en ese momento, poco tiempo después de bajarse del tren que la había dejado en la nueva ciudad donde iba a establecerse, por lo que iba arrastrando una única maleta de ruedas y cargaba una más pequeña en el hombro.

Su mente cantaba con una escena para su historia y sus dedos prácticamente comenzaron a temblar por el ansia de plasmar la idea en papel. O en Word. Lucy se sintió un poco irritada, además del ansia.

'_¿En serio, musa? ¿_Ahora_?_'

La calle estaba relativamente sola, probablemente porque era un domingo a la hora de la comida. Entre los otros caminantes, se fijo en un par de muchachos corriendo, no, persiguiéndose no tan lejos de donde ella iba caminando, pero su atención rápidamente se movió a un hermoso Jeep Cheroke que paso junto a ella.

El ansia por escribir la pateo y Lucy suspiro porque sabía que no dejaría pasar ese momento. Saco su celular del bolsillo y abrió una nueva nota para comenzar a escribir.

"_Enamorarme de él fue como un golpe en la mitad una pelea_" La Aurora de apariencia frágil era una maestra de artes marciales, con una patada envidiable, así que la idea de una referencia a las artes marciales le fascinaba "_Inesperado, tanto que es algo casi difícil de evitar. En mi caso fue imposible. Solo desvié mi vista un momento, y cuando volví a alzar mis ojos ya me había golpeado con tanta fuerza que me azoto contra el suelo, y declarando su vic…_"

— ¡Maldito, regresa aquí hijo de perra!

Un brusco tirón en su brazo la hizo salir de los pensamientos de Aurora, casi arrancando el teléfono de su mano. Lucy grito, del dolor y de la sorpresa, sobre todo cuando otra mano sujeto con fuerza su otro brazo, impidiéndole moverse.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido para que Lucy pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, mucho menos comprenderlo. Literalmente, solo alzo sus ojos para encontrarse un puño dirigiéndose a ella a una velocidad alarmante, y por encima de eso un destello de ojos verdes que brillaban de la rabia, solo que no sabía porque estaba dirigida hacia ella

Hubiera preguntado, pero fue solo un segundo. Después hubo una breve explosión de dolor en una parte de su rostro, sospechaba que en su quijada, y de pronto el mundo se volvió negro.

Tiempo después Lucy pensaba en la ironía de lo acertado que resulto ser lo que estaba escribiendo justo antes de ello.

Nunca supo como terminar el párrafo.

.

.

.

* * *

Esta es una idea que se me ha estado cruzando por la cabeza por un tiempo, entre que intento escribir para mis otras historias y tomo largos baños porque, Dios, ¡Si que hace calor donde vivo!

Así que, la idea está bastante retorcida, es en dos tiempos, que son en realidad solo muchos flash backs. Está centrada más que nada en la amistad entre Natsu y Lucy, que se mantiene todo el tiempo y a través de todos los cambios que han tenido. Y básicamente trata de como se tienen en la friend zone del otro sin saberlo. No esperen que tenga mucho sentido en muchas partes y habrán algunos besuqueos, pero nada muy fuerte. Quienes ya han leído mis historias anteriores saben que yo no paso más de un make—out intenso —XD— Soo espero les guste. ¡Dejen reviews!

**.**

**.**

PD: ¿Se dan cuenta que ambos momentos terminan con Lucy desmayada por un golpe en alguna parte del craneo/cabeza? A eso le digo mala suerte.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**

**.**


	2. Golpe de suerte

Muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento a mi proyecto, en serio, me hacen muy feliz :D Espero que este capi les guste también.

.

**Summary:** No diré que es físico, tangible, pero estoy segura que muero por ti, mientras mueres por mí.

**Parejas:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Advertencias:** Ehhh, OOC. Lenguaje obsceno.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**Intangible**

**2. Golpe de suerte**

.

Lucy siempre había querido volar, como la mayoría de las personas. Probablemente era por eso que cuando era niña, ella amaba los columpios; y quizá el que un par de los mejores recuerdos que tenia de su madre estuviera relacionado con esos juegos también influía en su gusto. Aun ahora con sus 17 años, gustaba de detenerse en algún parque y mecerse suavemente en algún columpio, preferiblemente si estaba sola en el lugar, sin mocosos jugando y ocupando los juegos. Solo una vez había necesitado que un niño le dijera como rompería el juego con su gran peso, gracias, prefería evitar que se repitiera el evento.

—Y solo para que conste, ella NO tenía sobre peso ni mucho menos—

En fin, a Lucy siempre le gustaron los columpios y tenía buenos recuerdos, salvo por el del mocoso sin educación y otro más del que ella odiaba hablar, pero que inevitablemente se formo en su mente.

Recordaba que cuando tenía nueve años o algo así estaba meciéndose en los columpios que había en el jardín de su casa. Había tenido un día horrible, todo lo que hacía le salía horriblemente y su padre la había reprendido por algo pequeño y sin importancia. Era en días como ese que solía ir con su madre y ella hacía que mágicamente todo de pronto pareciera estar bien nuevamente; sin embargo, su madre había muerto un mes antes, por lo que no podía ir a ella en busca de consuelo, y cada vez que subía a su columpio recordaba los momentos que había pasado con ella, sobretodo como se divertían juntas.

Por supuesto, ese no era el mejor lugar para descargar sus penas ahora Lucy estaba sola. Su padre no soportaba ni mirarla —Lucy no alcanzaba a comprender por qué, y aun ahora no podía— por lo que se pasaba los días en su despacho, y lógicamente no salía a jugar con ella. Eso era algo que Layla hacia, después de todo, Judd nunca. De modo que Lucy se columpiaba por su cuenta, sin siquiera alguien de la servidumbre acompañándola. Probablemente estaba castigada, pero eso no lo recordaba.

Ese día usaba un vestido azul marino, recordaba vagamente, y la falda se volaba entre más velocidad alcanzaba, lo cual le gustaba. Casi sin darse cuenta, Lucy comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, impulsándose con todas sus fuerzas en un intento de seguir sintiendo esa curiosa sensación.

Nunca recordó las advertencias de su madre sobre eso de columpiarse muy fuerte.

Así que Lucy siguió columpiándose y columpiándose, su largo cabello rubio azotándose contra su rostro o volando a su espalda. Se sentía increíble… libre, como si realmente pudiera volar. Aunque casi de inmediato se dio cuenta que no lo hacía, no si seguía en el asiento —había saltado del asiento antes, a menos velocidad por supuesto, y también su madre también le había advertido sobre saltar del columpio, especialmente si iba a tanta velocidad.

Fue ese momento en el que Lucy tuvo una de las ideas más estúpidas, considerando lo alto que estaba y la velocidad que llevaba, pero que en ese momento de su vida pareció una gran idea. Saltar del columpio.

Y lo hizo, saltó. Hubo un breve instante en el que sintió como volaba por los aires, la más pura libertad corriendo por sus venas, adrenalina hasta ese entonces desconocida nublándole la mente y…

Se estrello. Contra un árbol.

Contra. Un. Árbol.

Ahora Lucy se reía de ello —a veces, depende del día— porque aunque su suerte usualmente era increíble, cuando tenía un mal día realmente tenía un mal día. Todo lo que hiciera le saldría mal, hasta columpiarse.

De ese día recordaba el golpe y que después todo se había vuelto negro. A partir de ese punto sus memorias eran menos nítidas, así que Lucy solo recordaba unas cuantas cosas más: Su padre la había reprendido fuertemente —le había gritado enérgicamente y ella solo había tratado de no llorar, porque todo dolía y porque él era cruel con ella, y sobre todo porque extrañaba a su madre— que al día siguiente los columpios habían desaparecido del jardín, y el dolor. El dolor que había sentido al estrellarse había sido rápido, fuerte e irreal. Así como el que había sentido años después cuando la habían golpeado en la calle y sin razón aparente.

Rápido, fuerte e irreal.

.

* * *

.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Lucy miro fijamente hacia el cielo, o donde debería estar el cielo y donde en su lugar podía ver un techo, de esos que puedes encontrar dentro de las construcciones como casas y/o edificios.

'_Espera, no tiene sentido_'.

Parpadeo unas cinco veces antes de que su cerebro comprendiera que estaba dentro de una de esas construcciones como casas y/o edificios, y no tirada en el pavimento —quizá ya violada, robada y posiblemente desfigurada— como había imaginado que estaría. Tampoco estaba tirada descuidadamente en la banqueta, si no que se encontraba en un mullido sofá lo suficientemente grande para que sus pies ni siquiera rozaran el borde, un puñado de almohadas detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué diablos? — murmuro, recordando entonces el dolor en su mandíbula cuando abrió la boca.

— No deberías hablar, se te esta hinchando bastante mal.

Al escuchar una voz masculina a escasos metros de ella, la rubia rápidamente movió un poco su cabeza hacia donde escucho la voz, apoyándose en sus codos para levantarse sentarse en su lugar y así tener mejor vista.

No fue buena idea, sin embargo. El brusco movimiento hizo gritar su quijada, y su cabeza en general.

— ¡Ay!

— Tampoco deberías moverte — añadió la voz, claramente divertida. O divertido.

Lucy entrecerró sus ojos con molestia, centrando su atención en la otra persona que estaba en la misma habitación que ella. Era un muchacho, probablemente de su edad o un poco mayor; alto, delgado —aunque era obvio que se ejercitaba, o al menos eso decía el six—pack en su abdomen que lucía desvergonzadamente al usar solo un chaleco abierto— y tenía los ojos verde oliva que había visto antes de ser noqueada. '_Ohh, así que fue él quien salió de la nada solo para golpearme_'. También, tenía un muy alborotado pelo rosa.

Si, _rosa_. Y lo tenía hecho un desorden.

¿Qué rayos estaba mal con ese chico?

'_Concéntrate en lo importante, Lucy. Como el hecho que estés en poder de un loco psicópata de pelo teñido de rosa que va por allí golpeando chicas indefensas sin motivo alguno. Probablemente es un violador en serie que…_'

— ¡Hey! No soy un violador golpeador — el chico de pelo rosita protesto, viéndose ofendido — Y mi pelo es naturalmente color salmón. SALMÓN. No rosa.

Lucy alzo una ceja incrédula, añadiendo el hecho de que leyera sus pensamientos a las razones que lo hacían más perturbador — ¿En serio?

— ¡En serio!

— Hmmm — soltó visiblemente escéptica.

— ¿Qué?

— No me lo creo. Pareces perfectamente un violador golpeador ante mis ojos — sentenció.

— ¡Hey!

Lucy asintió para sí, dándose la razón. El chico frunció el ceño, sus ojos verdes mirándola con tanta atención que la hacían sentir un poco incomoda. Agradeció al cielo no haberse sonrojado.

No recordaba la última vez que alguien se había centrado tanto en ella.

— De cualquier manera, si fuera un violador golpeador, ¿Por qué te atacaría a ti? — prácticamente gruño, acercándose hacia ella con una bolsa en la mano.

La boca de Lucy cayó abierta, inmediatamente mandando una punzada de dolor — ¿DISCULPA? ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡Soy una víctima igual de buena que cualquier otra chica, gracias!

— ¡JA! ¿Verdad que no es agradable ser menospreciado?

Lucy se sonrojo — Oh, cállate.

El chico desconocido sonrió con autosuficiencia, lanzándole la bolsa que había tenido en la mano — ¡Piensa rápido!

Claro, Lucy no estaba preparada por lo que no pudo pensar rápido y la bolsa golpeo su rostro, más específicamente su respingada nariz, cayendo inmóvil en su regazo.

—… Ups.

— ¿Ups? — Lucy bufo, tomando la bolsa y amenazando con tirárselo de vuelta — En serio, "señor—no—soy—un—golpeador—violador", ¿Qué carajo tienes en contra de mi rostro?

— Lo siento — replico él con una sonrisa socarrona. Cuando Lucy hizo un amago de aventarle el objeto de vuelta, se apresuro a decir — ¡Espera, espera! Yo que tu no me lanzaría eso, esta frío para la hinchazón en su rostro.

Una ceja se alzo — ¿Quieres decir la que tú me provocaste?

— ¿En serio solo te importa esa parte? — dijo, visiblemente sorprendido — Vamos, mejor solo ponte eso en la quijada.

Lucy frunció el ceño, mirando la bolsa con cierta desconfianza. Solo hasta entonces se había dado cuenta que estaba fría… y que era de chicharos (guisantes) congelados. El chico alzo una ceja y Lucy suspiro rindiéndose, poniendo la boñsa de chicharos en su quijada adolorida.

El efecto fue inmediato. Lucy suspiro ahora de satisfacción, acomodándose mejor en el sillón, visiblemente más cómoda.

El muchacho de pelo rosa, por otra parte, asintió con aprobación, tomando asiento en el repoya brazos del sillón donde estaba recostada, más específicamente a sus pies. La rubia lo miro unos largos segundos con curiosidad — distrayéndose más de lo necesario con el abdomen de él, lo que la hizo sonrojarse ligeramente— antes de acomodar mejor los chicharos en su quijada.

— Así que… no eres un violador golpeador.

— Si lo fuera, ya estarías violada además de golpeada, ¿No? —replico irónicamente, una ceja rosa alzándose.

'_No jodas, ¿Sus cejas son rosas?_' Lucy parpadeo con curiosidad '_¿Eso quiere decir que su pelo es… natural? Wow, pobre chico. Tiene peor suerte que yo._'

— ¡Hey!

— Si no eres un violador golpeador — cambio de tema rápidamente, bastante perturbada porque parecía que realmente, leía sus pensamientos — ¿Entonces porque me golpeaste?

— Oh, eso — se rasco el cabello, visiblemente incomodo — Fue un accidente.

— ¿Un… accidente? — frunció el ceño — Pues no se sintió como un accidente. Fue demasiado preciso.

— Eso es porque yo realmente quería golpear a alguien — explico rápidamente, ganándose una mirada confundida — Pero no eras tú, por su puesto. Era ese imbécil de Bora.

— ¿Bora? — '_¿Se supone que el nombre me diga algo?_'

— ¿Bora Prominencia? ¿El cretino hijo de papi que estudia en la universidad de Magnolia?

'_Parece que realmente piensa que se quien es_'. Lucy decidió seguirle el juego.

— Ohhhh, ya entiendo. _Ese_ Bora.

El pelirosa rodo los ojos — Olvídalo, sé que no lo conoces.

'_Bizarro_'.

— En fin, ese imbécil dijo estas cosas de mi padre y estaba diciendo en las calles que él era el Salamander de Fairy Tail, así que decidí darle una buena lección para que aprendiera a no meterse conmigo.

¿Este chico se llamaba Salamander? En serio, tenía peor suerte que ella. Contuvo la risa que quiso soltar al llegar a esa conclusión, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener su compostura — Aja, ¿Y cómo termine recibiendo yo la lección?

— Bueno, él te agarro y se cubrió contigo cuando estuve a punto de darle un buen golpe a la quijada — dijo, mirándola con grandes ojos verdes que lucían un poco, solo un poco avergonzados. Lucy finalmente comenzó a comprender — Cuando me di cuenta que eras tú, y no él, ya había soltado el golpe. Fue bastante astuto en realidad. Usarte como escudo y eso.

— Ohh….

— Sehh — se rasco el cabello de nuevo.

Lucy no pudo evitar mirar el movimiento con morbosa curiosidad. '_¿Tendrá caspa?_'.

— ¿En serio? — Prácticamente gruño, su mano bajando de su cabeza para descansar en el respaldo del sillón — _No tengo caspa_.

— ¡Lo siento! — Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse avergonzada, y oh—por—Dios, si seguía así probablemente moriría desangrada. '_¿Que esta mal conmigo?_'

El chico esbozo el asomo de una sonrisita maliciosa, y Lucy recordó que oía lo que pensaba.

Casi inmediatamente y por algún motivo desconocido, no pudo evitar recordar ese libro estúpido que había leído cuando tenía quince años, sobre la chica idiota y el vampiro que brillaba como esfera de disco. ¿Sería acaso que no fuera solo una historia estúpida, y de hecho existieran los vampiros cómo Edwin —perdón, Edward? ¿Y si este chico era uno de ellos?

'_Ciertamente tiene el físico… obviando su pelo rosa_' Decidió, mirándolo con sospecha. '_O tal vez el golpe solo me aflojo algo en la cabeza_'

Él solo la miro fijamente durante unos largos segundos con algo parecido a la curiosidad, antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada que resonó por la sala.

Lucy se hundió un poco más en los almohadones, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzada.

— ¡Si que eres rara! — la chica se sonrojo un poco más '_¿El es el que lee mentes y me dice rara a mi?_' — ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Me agradas!

¿Eh?

— Oh — dudo, no sabiendo si era bueno que le dijera rara — ¿Gracias?

El muchacho sonrió, y Lucy se percato de que sus colmillos eran un poco más afilados de lo normal —¡VAMPIRO QUE BRILLA COMO BOLA DE DISCO, VAMPIRO QUE BRILLA COMO BOLA DE DISCO!— pero aun así su sonrisa era probablemente una de las mejores que hubiera visto en su vida, después de la de su madre, por supuesto. Era… cálida, y amable. Sorprendente de un chico que la había noqueado no tantos minutos antes.

Por un momento se pregunto si era normal sentirse tan cómoda con alguien que no conocía aun realmente —diablos, ni siquiera sabía su nombre— y si debía preocuparse por el hecho de que sus instintos hacia las personas desconocidas se hubiera apagado.

— Así que, ¿Qué hay sobre ti?

Lucy dudo, no muy segura de a qué se refería — ¿Qué hay sobre mí?

— ¿Eres nueva en la ciudad? — dijo, y aunque era una pregunta fue hecho como una afirmación. La miro de arriba abajo, haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente, antes de asentir para sí mismo — No recuerdo haberte visto antes.

— ¿Conoces a todas las personas de esta ciudad? — respondió de vuelta, alzando una ceja.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Lucy miro el techo, haciendo una pausa. Finalmente cuando decidió que no habría peligro por decirle la verdad, asintió — Sí, acabo de llegar a la ciudad — admitió, sonriendo — De hecho, acababa de bajar del tren cuando ocurrió nuestro, eh, afortunado encuentro.

— ¡Wow! Bienvenida a Magnolia… eh… — la miro fijamente, obviamente tratando de recordar su nombre.

— Lucy.

— ¿Ah?

— Me llamo Lucy.

Sonrisa — ¡Un placer conocerte, Luigi!

Lucy frunció el ceño — ¡Es Lucy, idiota! Luigi ni siquiera es nombre de mujer.

— Eso dije, Luigi.

— ¡_Lucy_!

Soltó otra carcajada, haciéndola bufar de la irritación.

— Solo bromeaba. Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel — dijo, antes de que Lucy comenzara a maldecir sus entrañas por burlarse de ella.

— Lindo nombre — murmuro, reacomodándose la bolsa de guisantes que para ese momento ya estaba bastante descongelada.

Natsu fue ahora quien frunció el ceño — No es lindo — protesto, haciendo un puchero infantil — Es genial.

Lucy solo se rió suavemente para no lastimarse más la mandíbula.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— Tú.

Él hizo otro puchero, antes de mirarla de manera pensativa.

— Ahora que recuerdo, tú tenías un par de maletas, ¿No?

Lucy dejo de reír bruscamente para mirarlo, primero con curiosidad, luego con confusión, antes de finalmente con alarma. No había pensado en sus maletas hasta ese momento — ¡Mierda, mis maletas! — grito, haciendo ademan de ponerse de pie.

Ignorando el dolor en su cabeza por culpa del brusco movimiento, dejo caer la bolsa de congelados ya descongelados en el sillón, cuando la risa de Natsu atrajo nuevamente su atención — ¡¿Qué?!

— Tus maletas están allí. Las traje cuando te traje a ti — dijo, señalando una esquina de la sala que ella no se había molestado en mirar. La boca de Lucy cayó abierta — Estas en mi departamento, en caso de que te lo preguntaras — añadió, por si ella misma no había llegado a esa conclusión.

Que no lo había hecho.

Y en serio debía prestar mas atención.

La rubia suspiro, dejándose caer en el sillón de nuevo — Bueno, eso es un alivio. Gracias por traerlas, por cierto.

Natsu se encogió de hombros — Era lo mínimo que podría hacer, ya sabes. Si Erza se entera de que además de noquearte, deje que alguien se robara tus cosas, probablemente me mataría.

'_¿Erza? ¿Será su novia?_'Se pregunto, recibiendo una mirada extraña del pelirosa. Oh, cierto, podía escuchar sus pensamientos —decidió no pensar en lo extraño que era eso, seguramente solo estaba alucinando, o algo así. Lucy sonrió, apresurándose en decir — Gracias de todas maneras.

— Olvídalo. ¿Qué te trajo a la ciudad?

Lucy lo miro durante unos largos segundos, sobresaltada ante el repentino cambio de tema. '_¿Este chico habla en serio? ¿De verdad me está preguntando eso?_'

— Si, hablo en serio.

— Es grosero hacer preguntas personales a un extraño, Natsu Dragneel — lo reprendió, alzando una ceja — Erza debió habértelo dicho.

— ¿Es una pregunta personal? — preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad — No lo sabía. Además, no eres una extraña. Eres mi amiga Lucy.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante la sonrisa que le mando después de su afirmación — ¿Soy tu amiga, Natsu?

La mirada que le mando indicaba claramente lo estúpida que Natsu pensaba que era esa pregunta — ¡Claro!

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ante su respuesta tan directa y sin duda. '_Sí que es un tipo raro_'.

— ¡Hey!

'_Aunque quizá tiene razón. No es extraño preguntar algo así, después de todo, él no sabe que es una pregunta personal_'

— ¿Por qué es una pregunta personal?

Lucy negó con la cabeza, su sonrisa tornándose un poco incomoda — Bueno, vine aquí porque quiero empezar de nuevo — Natsu le dio una mirada curiosa, por lo que ella decidió dar un poco más de detalles — Ya sabes, en un lugar nuevo, con gente nueva, donde nadie te conozca. Una segunda oportunidad.

— ¿No te gustaba la gente de donde vivías?

— Creo que más bien yo no les gustaba a ellos — reconoció.

— Que estúpidos. Eres genial Lucy — Natsu sentencio, ganándose una tímida sonrisa de la rubia — Aunque bastante rara.

— Es irónico que tú me digas eso.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Bueno, trajiste a una chica desconocida e inconsciente a tu departamento — razonó, tratando de no reírse ante la expresión de confusión del muchacho — Ni siquiera pensaste que yo pudiera ser una ladrona o asesina.

Natsu guardo silencio unos segundos, como si estuviera pensándolo — ¿Lo eres?

— ¿Qué? — Lucy frunció el ceño, ligeramente ofendida — ¡Claro que no!

— Entonces no veo por qué debería preocuparme. Aunque no es como si yo no pudiera contigo — dijo como si fuera obvio, sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Lucy rodó sus ojos — ¿Y dónde te quedaras?

— En realidad no tengo nada planeado, así que pensaba ir a un hotel económico — dijo, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada de su falta de previsión — No conozco a nadie en Magnolia, así que mi plan llegaba hasta buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche y mañana encargarme de otras cosas, como buscar un lugar donde vivir.

— Me conoces a mí.

Lucy sonrió — Ahora lo hago.

Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa y pareció pensar un poco — ¿Sabes? Mi antiguo compañero de habitación se mudo para vivir con su novia — comento. Lucy alzo una ceja interrogante — Planeaba poner un aviso de que busco un nuevo compañero, pero qué diablos, si ahora estas tu aquí, ¿Por qué no te mudas tú conmigo?

Una segunda ceja rubia se alzo — ¿Es en serio?

— ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Por qué acabamos de conocernos hace un par de horas? — dijo, como si fuera algo obvio. Y lo era, al menos para Lucy.

Natsu la miro como si no fuera algo relevante — ¿Y? Necesitas un nuevo lugar donde vivir, yo necesito un nuevo compañero…

— ¡Pero soy una chica!

— ¿En serio? — miro el escote de Lucy, ganándose un ceño fruncido de la rubia — No me había dado cuenta, pero ahora que lo mencionas no le veo nada de malo. Me agradan las chicas.

Lucy decidió no admitir lo sorprendida que estaba de que Natsu supiera lo que era el sarcasmo.

— Oh, cállate — rodó sus ojos, cruzándose de brazos en un intento de disimular sus pechos, y haciendo que en realidad solo resaltaran — Me refiero a que no es normal que un chico y una chica vivan juntos.

— Grey y Juvia viven juntos.

'_En serio, ¿Se supone que conozca a sus amigos?_' Lucy miro el techo, tomando un profundo respiro en un intento de armarse de paciencia — Y serán felices por ello, pero no estoy acostumbrada a vivir con otro chico.

— Bueno, yo nunca he vivido con una chica — Natsu admitió, su rostro adoptando una expresión seria. Pero rápidamente volvió a sonreír — Pero hey, no puede ser tan malo. Ya nos las arreglaremos.

Lucy lo miro con incredulidad — ¿Estas consciente que acabamos de conocernos y yo realmente puedo ser una ladrona o asesina serial aunque diga lo contrario, no?

— Dijiste que no lo eras — Se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia — Y de todas maneras, creo que ya deje claro que puedo inmovilizarte con una sola mano, así que no me preocupan tus impulsos homicidas.

— ¡Bien! ¿Pero qué hay de ti?

— ¿Qué conmigo? — inquirió, claramente sin comprender.

— ¿Qué me asegura que no eres un golpeador, violador y asaltante?

— ¿Además del hecho que llevas unas 3 horas en mi sillón y sigues intacta? — replico, alzando una ceja. Lucy se sonrojo levemente, aunque no estaba segura del por qué — Supongo que nada. Pero vamos Lucy, ¿Qué mejor opción tienes?

Lucy vacilo. Considero rápidamente sus opciones, que no eran muchas ni muy seguras, antes de suspirar con rendición. '_Supongo que tiene razón_'

— Y joder que si la tengo.

— ¡¿Cómo rayos haces eso?! — exclamó, señalándolo con cierto recelo — ¡Y si me dices que es por algo sobrenatural juro que salgo de aquí y no me vuelves a ver jamás!

Natsu le dedico una mirada divertida, enarcando una fina ceja — ¿Algo sobrenatural como esas tonterías de los vampiros que brillan?

Lucy se sonrojo. Natsu soltó una carcajada.

— Murmuras lo que piensas, llevas haciéndolo desde que despertaste — dijo, burlón.

— ¿_Qué_?

— Tranquila, tal vez es porque Bora te dejo caer al suelo cuando de noquee y te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza.

'_Así que por eso me duele la cabeza, además de la quijada_'

— Sip, por eso. ¿Quieres una aspirina, _roomie_*?

Lucy se le quedo mirando. Había dicho la palabra _roomie_ con cierta esperanza, como si realmente la quisiera allí. Era extraño, decidió, que alguien quisiera estar con ella porque realmente le agradaba, pero le gustaba.

Sus ojos se pasearon rápidamente por la —desordenada, pero aun así de alguna manera encantadoramente atractiva— sala, reparando en que el lugar no era muy grande, pero era acogedor y la invitaba a quedarse allí. Después de limpiar, claro. Si las otras habitaciones eran así, por mucha limpieza que tuviera que hacer Lucy supo que no le molestaría hacer de ese lugar su nuevo hogar.

Finalmente, regreso su atención a Natsu Dragneel, el perfecto desconocido que la trataba como si la conociera desde la infancia y la quisiera como a un familiar. Era él quien hacía que no pudiera rechazar la idea de vivir allí, alguna parte de su cerebro lo comprendió, aunque ella no quiso admitirlo a su mente consciente.

Lucy esbozo una enorme sonrisa, recibiendo una de vuelta que calentó su pecho y la hizo sentir como si ya se encontrara en casa. Tal vez ya lo estaba.

— Te lo agradecería mucho, _roomie_.

.

.

.

* * *

*Roomie: Compañero—de casa/departamento/habitación.

**Editado 13/05/14:** No sé, encontré varios errorcillos que había pasado por alto y decidí corregirlo. Avisenme si quedo bien :D

.

¡Hola a toda/os!

¿Ya saben que los amo? Si no lo sabían, se los digo: ¡Dayana los ama, gente! Muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento a este proyecto, me hacen el día con cada bonito review/favorito/follow que me dan. Por eso les he dejado el segundo capi de Intangible antes de tiempo, para mostrarles lo feliz que me hacen. Creo que en mis historias anteriores ya había mostrado la relación entre reviews y progresos, pero nunca está de más reiterarlo xD

También, una chica que quiero un montón —te hablo a ti, **Boogieman13**— me hizo una pregunta que pensé en responderle en privado, pero que después comprendi que era mejor hacerlo aquí, para que todos lo lean, porque es sobre algo que pase por alto. Verán, la historia es en dos tiempos. El presente y el pasado, que son todos estos recuerdos y que son básicamente casi la historia entera. Al comienzo, cuando Natsu noquea a Lucy por primera vez, ella tiene 26 —tus cuentas estaban bien, **Boogieman13**— y Natsu 27, porque él es un año mayor que ella, pero eso lo verían en el siguiente capi —ups, spoiler xD— sin embargo, en este capítulo ellos tienen 17 y 18, porque este es el momento en el que se conocieron. Fue un golpe de suerte, literalmente.

Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que Natsu es bombero voluntario, pero esa no es su profesión, no le pagan por hacerlo, solo le gusta. ¿Por qué? Porque pensé que era hot e irónico que en un universo alterno —el mío— Natsu fuera un bombero, aunque no quise hacer que viva de eso. Por un momento incluso pensé hacerlo policía —otra ironía— pero no me convencía. Así que él estudiara otra cosa y tendrá otra carrera, aun no estoy segura de cual, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Así que si eso es todo, los dejo hasta el próximo capi, que no sé cuándo saldrá. Si tienen más dudas no duden en preguntar ;) —¡Valga la redundancia!

¡Nos leemos luego chicas y chicos —en caso de que haya—, chiaaaaooooo!

.

.

**PD:** Si, me encanto la idea de noquear a Lucy. ¡Tanto, que decidí hacerlo dos veces! Muajajaja, soy una sádica xD Aunque era necesario, sin eso no hay historia. Al menos no de esta manera.

La próxima vez, prometo añadir fanservice al golpe. No se como lo hare, pero seguro que lo hago :3

**PD2:** A cualquier fan de Twilight, espero no se haya ofendido con el capitulo. Prometo haber puesto eso sin el menor afán de ofender a los fans de la saga.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Fairy Tail

Disculpen los errores ortograficos y de otras cosas.

.

**Summary:** No diré que es físico, tangible, pero estoy segura que muero por ti, mientras mueres por mí.

**Parejas:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia

**Advertencias:** Ehhh, OOC. Lenguaje obsceno.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**Intangible**

**3. Fairy Tail**

.

Natsu Dragneel era un cerdo.

Probablemente el mayor cerdo que Lucy hubiera conocido en sus 17 años de vida.

Había comida vencida, fuera o dentro del refrigerador; basura apilada tanto en la cocina como en las habitaciones —sorprendentemente la sala era el lugar más ordenado—; ropa y zapatos, entre muchas más cosas, tirados por todas partes. Y ni hablar del estado del baño; Lucy por poco y se desmayaba al verlo. Limpiar su departamento, con ayuda de un forzado Natsu, gasto un día entero de la vida de Lucy, dejándola completamente agotada al terminar y apenas con la fuerza suficiente como para dejarse caer en su nueva cama ante la mirada divertida de Natsu.

Si bien Lucy no podía considerarse a sí misma una obsesiva compulsiva de la limpieza, tampoco no era una persona descuidada de su ambiente. A ella no le gustaba estar en un lugar sucio o desordenado, por lo que suponía que podía ser llamada amante de la limpieza, aunque trataba de no ser demasiado cerrada en ello, porque eso no le ayudaría en nada —no se moriría o se volvería loca por estar en un lugar desordenado, solo se pondría de pie y arreglaría todo. Si pudiera, diría que se encontraba entre la locura por la limpieza y la indiferencia. Así era ella, y le gustaba. En el medio.

Aun así…

— Las cosas que vi aquí me atormentaran en resto de mi vida.

— Estas exagerando — Natsu sentencio, rodando sus ojos a la chica.

Lucy solo bufo, corriéndolo de su nuevo cuarto.

También, Natsu Dragneel tenía el gato más extraño del mundo, quien decidió hacer acto de aparición la mañana después de que terminaran de limpiar el bendito departamento —dejándolo oliendo a "Frutos silvestres de la naturaleza"— solo para correr directamente a la sala y dejar una gracia en uno de los sillones. Lucy casi llora al verlo —apenas lo conocía pero ya _amaba_ ese sillón.

No lo hizo, sin embargo, porque toda su atención se fijo en el gato y sus peculiaridades, e inmediatamente la boca de Lucy cayó abierta. Happy, como muy ingeniosamente había sido nombrado por Natsu, era azul. _Azul_.

— Es azul.

— ¡Sí! ¿No es genial?

Lucy casi lo mira con horror ante su visible entusiasmo — Es _azul_. ¿Tiñes el pelaje de tu gato para que sea _azul_? ¿Qué rayos está mal contigo?

Natsu se encogió descuidadamente de hombros, obviamente no preocupándose por la reacción de Lucy. Dejándose caer en el sillón, sabiamente al lado contrario que Happy había usado de caja de arena, tomo al gato en su regazo y le acaricio detrás de las orejas.

La chica se quedo muy quieta, sus ojos yendo del gato, a Natsu, al gato, al cojín mancillado, al gato de nuevo. Tres segundos después tomo el cojín y lo llevo a la pequeña lavandería del departamento. Una vez que volvió se percato de algo que había pasado por alto en su ataque de amante de la limpieza.

El gato no dejaba de mirarla.

— Me está mirando fijamente — señalo, un poco nerviosa — Y es azul.

— No tiño su pelaje. Es natural.

Lucy se sintió perturbada por la mirada de los enormes ojos oscuros de ese gato.

— Los gatos no son naturalmente azules. Es antinatural.

— Bueno, pues él lo es. Por eso es tan genial — Natsu alzo una ceja de manera divertida, sonriendo con un tinte de burla — ¿Realmente piensas que me molestaría en seguir pintándole el pelaje a cualquier cosa? Vamos, eso es demasiado estúpido hasta para mí. Por no hablar de lo aburrido.

La rubia casi lo mira boquiabierta de nuevo, sobretodo porque tenía lógica lo que decía —él era demasiado perezoso para tomarse la molestia de teñir el pelaje de Happy continuamente— y también porque su afirmación le hizo caer en cuenta de otra cosa que se había estado cuestionando y no había creído hasta ese momento.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que eres pelirrosa natural?

— ¿Crees que teñiría mi pelo color SALMÓN de manera voluntaria? — prácticamente le gruño.

Lucy tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Y entonces…

— ¡Aye!

La chica se puso rápidamente de pie, mirando a todos lados con alerta — ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

— Dios, Luce, relájate — rodando los ojos, Natsu acaricio a Happy, haciéndolo ronronear — Solo era Happy.

— ¡Aye!

Ella lo miro con incredulidad — ¿Dices que tu gato no maúlla, si no que hace ese ruido?

— ¡Aye! — respondieron Natsu y Happy al mismo tiempo.

Ahora sí, la boca de Lucy cayó abierta.

'_Ese gato esta endemoniado_' Si continuaba murmurando sus pensamientos, Natsu ya no se lo hizo saber.

Y por eso, Lucy decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse alejada del gato. Como la mayoría de las cosas en su vida, no le fue como esperaba ya que el gato parecía empeñado en hacer su vida miserable, escondiendo sus sostenes y desgarrando sus bragas y zapatos, así como un par de sus libros —estuvo a punto de hacerlo unas botas por su copia de Les miserables— y cualquier cosa frágil que Happy notara que ella le tenía aprecio. Ni siquiera la puerta cerrada de su recamara lo detenía —Lucy sospechaba que Natsu lo dejaba entrar, pero no tenía pruebas.

Natsu también comía peor que un cerdo y siempre le pedía que cocinara. No tenía el menor respeto del espacio personal o de cualquier cosa personal —si Happy no agarraba su ropa interior, era Natsu quien lo hacía— y sus modales dejaban mucho que desear. Tampoco le hacía caso, casi lee su diario y usualmente dejaba todo desordenado, por lo que iba detrás de él arreglando lo que sacara de lugar.

Sin embargo, era bueno con ella, tal vez demasiado afectuoso considerando el tiempo que tenían de conocerse, la escuchaba cuando era importante y la cuidaba. Pero sobretodo, la hacía sentirse en casa. Y eso era algo que Lucy jamás dejaría de agradecerle.

Apenas una semana después de que Lucy se hubiera mudado con Natsu, él tomo a su gato y prácticamente la arrastro fuera del departamento, para llevarla al lugar más excéntrico que Lucy hubiera conocido nunca.

Fairy Tail.

— ¿Fairy Tail? — Lucy repitió, mirando a Natsu extrañada.

— Aye. Fairy Tail.

— Es una taberna.

— No, es más que eso.

Lucy lo miro con curiosidad, notando el brillo en los ojos de su amigo. Esperaba que le explicara, pero aun así Natsu no tenía que hacerlo, no realmente. Pertenencia, hogar, familia. Todo estaba plasmado en sus ojos.

Ella no creía conocer esas cosas.

Sin previo aviso, Natsu la saco de sus pensamientos echándole un brazo encima de los hombros, abrazándola contra su pecho de manera poco delicada, y haciéndola sonrojarse levemente al dedicarle esa sonrisa que aceleraba su pulso y hacía su pecho sentir cálido.

— ¡Entremos, no puedo esperar para presentarte a todo el mundo!

— ¡Aye!

— ¿Eh?

Gato bajo un brazo y chica bajo el otro, Natsu alzo un pie y pateo las grandes puertas de madera, haciéndolas abrirse de par en par estruendosamente. La demostración de fuerza era bastante sorprendente, pero no fue por eso que los ojos de Lucy se abrieron horrorizados. La rubia estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para gritar algo —probablemente un regaño para Natsu sobre como esa no era manera de abrir las puestas— cuando se encontró siendo el foco de atención de quienes se encontraran en el interior de la taberna. Adentro había más de cincuenta personas y todos los miraban fijamente. El color pareció dejar el rostro de Lucy.

Silencio. Entonces…

— ¡He vuelto!

— ¡Bienvenido Natsu!

La boca de Lucy cayó abierta.

'_Pertenencia, hogar, familia_'

.

* * *

.

— Mis amigos y yo prácticamente nos criamos aquí — le explico Natsu — Esta taberna era frecuentada por soldados, del ejercito, de la marina, de la fuerza aérea; tu nómbralos, todos venían aquí. No todos se llevaban muy bien, sin embargo, por lo que usualmente ha habido peleas en este lugar, pero rara vez algo realmente serio. En realidad, así se conocieron mis padres y muchos otros — hizo una pausa para dar una mordida a su comida.

Estaban sentados en la barra, aparentemente esperando que llegaran los amigos de Natsu. En ese momento solo había conocido a Mirajane, la mujer más hermosa que Lucy hubiera conocido en su vida, y quien les había dejado una hamburguesa con papas a cada uno sin que siquiera ordenaran, además de una cerveza para Natsu y una limonada mineral para ella, junto con un pescado crudo para Happy, que se lo estaba comiendo a los pies de Natsu en ese momento.

Lucy se llevo una papa a la boca, esperando a que continuara.

— Ellos nos traían aquí cuando éramos niños, a mí y a mis amigos.

— ¿A una taberna? — Lucy contuvo el impulso de dejar caer su boca abierta — ¿Eso no es… ilegal?

Natsu se encogió de hombros, mordiendo nuevamente su hamburguesa — Nunca bebimos nada alcohólico, así que no veo el problema.

Lucy frunció la nariz con desagrado — Mastica antes de hablar, Natsu.

El chico trago, sonriendo con diversión ante su expresión de asco — ¿Feliz?

— Lo estaré cuando no hables con la boca llena.

— Vale, vale, tendré más cuidado.

— Hmmm.

— Y te decía — continuo — Siempre nos traían aquí, mis amigos y yo prácticamente aquí nos criamos en esta taberna.

— Suena lindo.

— Lo era — la expresión de Natsu se volvió un poco sería — Entonces cada uno de ellos siguió su rumbo, algunos eran reasignados a otra base o los mandaban a alguna misión. Casi todos decidieron que tal vez lo mejor era dejar a su hijo aquí a cargo de Makarov, el dueño del bar. Creo que el abuelo tuvo algo que ver en eso, de hecho — Lucy frunció levemente el ceño, preocupada. Mientras Natsu se encogió de hombros, llevándose cuatro papas a la boca.

— Eso ya no suena tan lindo.

— No. Era mejor — respondió una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Natsu se quedo muy quieto en su asiento, tensándose visiblemente.

Lucy alzo una ceja, volviéndose para mirar a una de las mujeres más sorprendentes que hubiera visto en su vida. Era una chica, no, una mujer un poco mayor que ellos con un pelo largo y rojo escarlata, su rostro era hermoso, casi tanto como el de Mirajane, y tenía una figura curvilínea.

Fue su presencia lo que más llamaba la atención, sin embargo. Ella tenía autoridad, que acojonaba pero aun así era lo suficientemente suave como para no ser impuesta; se movía con gracia y prácticamente se adueñaba del lugar. Orgullosa y con autoconfianza. Era todo lo que Lucy deseaba ser.

La rubia supo en ese momento que si le gustaran las chicas, se enamoraría de ella en ese mismo momento.

— Dio estabilidad a la mayoría porque no estábamos solos, tenemos casi la misma edad y nos cuidábamos entre nosotros. El maestro se hacía cargo de ello, y él siempre estuvo pendiente.

Sonrió entonces, extendiendo una mano hacía Lucy.

— Soy Erza Scarlet, por cierto.

Lucy parpadeo, mirándola medio atontada.

Happy le araño la pierna para hacerla reaccionar —Lucy se prometió darle un pescado como agradecimiento.

— Eh… y—yo soy Lucy — su voz sonó baja, poco más que un susurro. Su mano notablemente más delicada cayó en el fuerte agarre de Erza, y Lucy tuvo que morderse la lengua para no llorar por la fuerza que aplasto los huesos de su mano. '_Allí se fue mi habilidad en el piano_'

Erza no pareció darse cuenta.

— Un placer Lucy. Asumo que eres amiga de Natsu.

Lucy miro a Natsu. Él seguía paralizado en su sitio, mirándose como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo peor.

— Sí, soy su nueva compañera de departamento.

Una ceja peliroja se alzo, su expresión volviéndose severa — ¿Disculpa?

'_Oh Dios, ¿No era ella la novia estricta?_' Lucy trago saliva, sintiendo sudor frio cayendo por su espalda '_Mierda. Mierda. Me matara. Estoy muerta. Adiós mundo cruel. Adiós sueños de ser una escritora famosa. Adiós libro best seller. Adiós._'

Los ojos de Erza se movieron a Natsu, una llama ardiendo claramente en sus ojos cafés que ahora estaba enfocada en el muchacho de pelo rosa, para alivio de Lucy y haciendo que él se tensara aun más de ser posible, dejándolo paralizado en su sitio como una estatua de extraño cabello rosa.

— ¿Una chica? ¿En serio, traga fuego? — dijo una segunda voz, masculina esta vez, con una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y burla. No sabría decir cual predominaba.

Lucy se volvió para encontrarse directamente con los ojos grises de un muchacho de pelo negro. Él le sonrió, detallándola con la mirada.

Entonces soltó un silbido de apreciación y Lucy se sonrojo.

— Y sorprendentemente, una chica linda — un sutil guiño aquí.

Dicha chica linda se pregunto mentalmente si realmente se sentía cómoda respecto a ese chico. Pero era como atractivo —mucho más su tipo que alguien de pelo rosa— así que decidió que no le importaba.

Lucy sonrió, soltando una ligera risita nerviosa.

— Soy Gray Fullbuster, bonita y si este troglodita con cabeza llameante te retiene contra tu voluntad, guiña un ojo — añadió, sonriéndole.

Esta vez Lucy rio audiblemente, negando con la cabeza mientras estrellaba su mano.

— ¡Cállate, stripper!

Gray frunció el ceño.

— Natsu — la voz de Erza corto cualquier comienzo de discusión — Explica.

Natsu, Gray y Lucy tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo.

— Erza… etto, veras — Natsu tironeo de su bufanda nerviosamente — Ella es Lucy. Mi amiga. La conocí el otro día por… ¿Cómo lo llamaste Lucy, un golpe de suerte? — Erza y Gray miraron a Lucy, que solo emitió una risa nerviosa — Y bueno, como Gajeel se mudo con Levy y tenía ese cuarto vacio me dije "¿Qué diablos?".

Erza alzo una ceja.

— ¿E—Erza—san? — la atención de la peliroja se volvió a Lucy. Para su alivio, los ojos de Erza parecieron suavizarse cuando se enfocaron en ella, haciéndola sentir menos preocupada — Lo siento, creo que es un poco mi culpa.

Grey y Erza alzaron una ceja, mientras que Natsu la miro casi con horror, articulando un "¿Qué estás haciendo?" con los labios.

'_Salvar tu trasero. O algo así_' Gruño mentalmente.

— Veras, acabo de llegar a la ciudad hace una semana y buscaba un departamento, por lo que cuando me encontré con Natsu y él me sugirió que me mudara con él, obviamente pagando mi parte de renta, me pareció una buena idea.

— ¿Buena idea? ¿Irte a vivir con un completo desconocido? — dijo Gray, alzando una segunda ceja con visible incredulidad — ¿Sobre todo con _este tipo_?

Erza no dijo nada, pero seguro pensaba lo mismo.

— ¡Hey! Soy un increíble compañero de departamento — protesto el aludido.

— Sí, claro. Ese chiquero en el que vives es inhabitable para una chica como Lucy.

Lucy se sonrojo.

— Para tu información, Luce y yo hemos limpiado el departamento completamente — Natsu paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Lucy —acción que claramente no era adecuada exactamente en ese momento y bajo la mirada de Erza, o eso pensó la rubia— mirando a Gray con molestia — Incluso se puede ver el suelo.

— Increíble, traga flamitas. En serio — aplaudió un par de veces con sarcasmo.

— ¡No te burles de mi, hielitos!

Gray rodo los ojos — Hablaba en serio. Dudo mucho que hayas visto el suelo de tu departamento desde que te mudaste allí.

Natsu no respondió, pero pareció sonrojarse muy levemente.

— ¡Natsu, saca tu brazo! — Lucy se quejo, forcejeando para zafarse de él.

El muchacho hizo un mohín — ¡Pero Luuuceeee!

— Natsu — llamo Erza, haciendo que Natsu y Lucy se paralizaran por instinto.

— ¡Aye!

— Suéltala.

— ¡Aye, sir!

El brazo de Natsu cayó tan rápido que Lucy no supo en qué momento la soltó.

Gray emitió una risita silenciosa —probablemente por miedo de que Erza se enojara con él si lo hacía más alto — y la rubia trago saliva, entendiendo porque Natsu parecía tener miedo de que Erza se enterara de cómo la había noqueado en su primer encuentro. Si podía decírsele así…

— Lucy — Erza se volvió a ella ahora.

— ¿S—Si, Erza—san?

Una pausa larga.

Ante la mirada divertida de Gray, Lucy quiso deshacerse en el asiento.

Finalmente, las serias facciones de Erza se suavizaron y, sorprendentemente, una sonrisa curvo sus labios.

— ¿Uh?

— Me agradas.

— ¡¿_Uh_?!

— Si alguna vez Natsu te causa problemas, o trata de pasarse contigo — le mando una mirada severa a Natsu que lo hizo esconderse detrás de Lucy — Háblame. Yo me asegurare que reciba un castigo apropiado.

Lucy parpadeo una vez, dos veces, tres, antes de comprender que Erza esperaba una respuesta. Y hablaba en serio.

— ¡Oh! — sin saberlo, se encontró sonriendo en respuesta — ¡Erza—san, muchas gracias!

Natsu la miro como si le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en la espalda — ¡Lucy!

Erza y Gray se sentaron en los asientos libres en la barra y ordenaron algo de comer. Un par de segundos después de que le dieran su orden a Mirajane, Gray comenzó a mofarse de Natsu hasta que Erza lo mando callar.

Lucy miro la interacción entre el trió con cierta diversión, comprendiendo inmediatamente a que se refería Erza cuando dijo que fue mejor dejarlos juntos. Pertenencia, hogar, familia, aun para ella que no conocía algo así le parecía obvio que eso era lo que había entre ellos. También, le pareció obvio que Erza no era la novia de Natsu —era imposible que alguien como él pudiera tener una relación romántica con alguien que prácticamente lo hacía mojar los pantalones con una mirada. Más bien eran hermanos. Una extraña y disfuncional familia. Trato de no sentir celos.

Y mientras transcurría la noche, Lucy se encontró participando con ellos en las bromas y riendo como nunca de las anécdotas que contaban, atreviéndose incluso a compartir un par de cosas ella misma.

Era… agradable.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hey! Aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo. No lo he revisado, asi que probablemente encontraron varios errorcillos, pero descuiden, mas tarde los arreglare.

Gracias por todo el apoyo y por sus reviews. Los amo chicos. ¿Me dejarian más? XD

Chiaaaao, les mando un puñado de kisses de Hersheys -o como sea que se escriba!

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
